Never look back
by saidit
Summary: When Kellly gets a mysterious phone call she is forced to return and confront her past. Seeming slightly harder that she predicted can Flash help her before its too late? Kelly/Flash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Flash strode back and forth of the front of the classroom. He was faced by a bunch of school girls all jumping out of the seats for his attention. They were there to discuss new and innovative ideas of how they could possibly break someone out of jail. The subject to some seemed wacky and useless but to the girls of St. Trinians these just happened to be the exact life skills they required.  
>'Yes Tania, Tara' he nodded to the blond first years. The twins looked to each other nodding in agreement before speaking.<br>'what about a tunnel' they asked  
>'a tunnel?' flash pondered on the idea<br>'yer like in the movies, we could dig them out!' Tara continued explaining their point  
>'right, somehow I dowt tha' would be so effective' flash shook his head before moving on. The twins shrugged un fazed by their ideas rejection.<br>'Go Celia' flash confirmed pointing the girl sitting in the centre of the room; she was laying back on her chair her wild frizzy locks trailing down her back. Before the girl could announce her contribution there was a knock at the door.  
>It opened to reveal Miss Fritton the headmistress of St. Trinians.<br>'ah flash I see the class is going well' she smiled looking at the ideas strewn across all areas of the blackboard.  
>'Well we aim to please' he smiled 'wha' can we do for you?' flash like the woman and she had always been good to him. He understood how much she cared for the school and every girl in it just as dearly.<br>'I just wondered if I could pinch Kelly for a moment' she asked sweetly. Pointing to the raven haired girl sitting the other side of the room. As if by magic every person in the rooms heads twisted to stare at the Head girl who was obviously not listening and had not heard her name mentioned. Flash coughed, slightly embarrassed to address the girl he felt so much for.  
>'Kelly' he called quietly but enough for her to take notice. As she looked up he simply shook his head towards Mrs. Fritton whose face was harbouring a gigantic smile. Kelly, never self conscious about anything, got up and strode across the room followed by dozens of glistening and inquisitive eyes to join her teacher and head mistresses.<p>

Flash watched as the two women disappeared out of the room. The door swung silently closed but flash stayed tranced at the direction. It took a few moments and several glances shared between the remaining girls in the room before someone decided to bring flash back to earth  
>'uh flash!' Taylor demanded the spivs attention in a less that sympathetic manor. All the girls in the school knew flashes feeling for Kelly and those who shared a year with her knew it well.<br>'Uh, yer, sorry' he stuttered his attention regaining a couple of the younger girls sniggered but there laughter was quickly shot down by flash and the few 6ths placed throughout the room. Annabelle and Polly exchanged a glance of raised eyebrows. As Kelly's best friends they where 1st hand witnesses to flashes lust for Kelly however even they couldn't understand why Kelly was so cold with him. It was clear she had feelings for him but whenever they bought up the subject she used her icy harsh exterior to shoot there questions down in flames luckily know one with any sense messed with Kelly Jones.

'Everything alright?' Kelly asked when they were out of earshot of flashes classroom. She loved all the girls dearly but wasn't ignorant to how nosy they could be.  
>'Of course lovely' Camilla smiled stopping outside her office. Camilla's tone was bright and jolly as usually but there was something about the way she was standing and looking deeply at Kelly that told the girl she had other objectives. 'There's a call for you' she continued he face dropping slightly.<br>'Right' Kelly nodded oblivious to what all the fuss was about.  
>'The phone is on my desk the gentleman is on hold I shall leave you too it' Camilla smiled and began to walk away. Kelly stopped her before she could get too far.<br>'Miss who it is?' she asked placing a hand on Miss Fritton's arm to hold her back. Camilla looked at Kelly's pale hand placed gently on her arm and sighed  
>'he said his name was Mitchell Jones' Camilla said after a deep breath. She kept her eyes fixed on Kelly's still outstretched arm and watched it drop as she broke the news. Kelly's mouth had fallen open but nothing came out. She stood in utter silence as Camilla walked away leaving her to enter the office.<p>

It had been so long since anyone had spoken about her brother and now he was on the phone. Kelly tried to remember the last time she had spoken to him. She assumed it must have been at least 2 years maybe more. Kelly slowly picked up the phone that lay on the desk and held it to her ear. She could hear the deep breathing of a man waiting patiently on the other end.  
>'Hello' she called down the line. She tried to make her voice hard and unemotional but it still came out slightly shaky.<br>'Is that Kelly?' came the blunt reply  
>'yer' Kelly nodded to herself her voice gaining confidence. Kelly listened to the man speak and with each word that came from his lips Kelly felt her cold exterior slipping away. Her legs went weak and she collapsed into Camilla's chair the phone still pressed tightly to her ear.<p>

The call lasted no longer that 5 minutes and as Kelly placed the receiver on the pod she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away self consciously, although she was the only one present in the room. She stood and made her way the large gold mirror predominantly place over the fireplace in the office. She stared at herself for a moment in the mirror she could see a faint line where the tear had rolled through her makeup. She fixed her hair and reached into her bra for her glossy red lipstick re applying her mask before taking a deep breath and leaving the comfort of Camilla's office.

**Please read and review I'm always open for suggestions thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly paused her eyes fixed on the door blocking her view to Flash's classroom. It was only a few small steps away, she could hear the screeching laughter that pierced her ears of the girls in the room, but somehow it felt like miles. Taking a deep breath she pressed forward fighting the urge to run screaming in the opposite direction. Behind her Miss Fritton silently observed the movements of her wonderful and powerful head girl. She sighed bowing her head before returning to her own office, she was probably the only person in the school who knew how vulnerable Kelly Jones really was.

Kelly's entrance to the classroom was instantly met but dozens of glistening intuitive eyes. Ignoring their desperate stares Kelly proceeded to stride across the room, brushing against a shy Flash, to return to her seat. She waited patiently for Flash's attention to return to the class and continue the lesson. As soon as she could be certain that all eyes were no longer transfixed to her face she let her eyes wander the dullest spot in the room. She sat quietly her body completely still and emotionless.

The bell rang to signal the end of lessons and before Flash could even attempt a normal dismissal the girls had shot from the room. Kelly however had barely moved her attention seemed to be transfixed on a section of wall.

'Kelly' Flash began, noticing the clear difference in her behaviour from the moment she had re-entered the class. Kelly turned her head towards him, startled, as if she had just been awoken from a dream, or terrible nightmare. She looked around the room obviously surprised to see the empty seats and tables. 'Are you al...' he began but was stopped abruptly from a voice behind him.

'Flash, Kelly' chorused Tania and Tara 'can we show you something?' Flash went to refuse, wanting to speak with Kelly; however she had already jumped up and was striding across to join them

'Of course girls' she smiled at her favourite first years. They beamed at each other before disappearing out of the room and across the hall to enter the chemistry lab. Kelly followed with Flash dragging worriedly behind. Tania and Tara where positioned in front of what appeared to be one of their most expensive vodka distilleries. Kelly and Flash joined the girls across the desk to stand opposite them.

'What is it?' asked Flash impatiently.

'It's for making whisky!' replied a smiling Tania

'It's for making vodka!' Flash said pointing out the obvious

'We know that!' Tara said annoyed 'but we thought that we could use it to make whisky' she continued

'Or rum or gin' Tania added excitedly! Flash's blank looks informed to twins to continue. 'well it's made the same way we thought that we could make more drink and then sell them and make more money!' they girls where gleaming at their idea. Silence filled the room.

'So... What do you think?' asked Tara

'Where are we going to get the equipment, were running at full capacity just making vodka!' pointed out Flash. Kelly meanwhile stayed quiet.

'Well we can buy more!' the girls shrugged

'And where do you suppose we get the money! It doesn't grow on trees it's a ridiculous idea. And anyway where did you get this one from?' Kelly's tone was angry and very unusual the girls looked to her shocked and upset. Even Flash turned his gaze at the sudden outburst

'Well ... we, we took it from the vodka room' stammered Tania

'so you stopped the whole process to pitch some useless point, so on top of the batch were already late with were now missing a distillery putting us back even more!' Kelly was almost shouting now she couldn't control how annoyed and angry she felt or how she was acting. Suddenly Tara's eyes welled up. She burst into tears and ran from the room in the direction of the dorms. Tania, near tears herself ran after her sister to comfort her.

Flash turned to Kelly in amazement. In all the years he'd known her he had hardly seen her raise her voice. She treated the twins like sisters, whatever they did Kelly refused to tell them off or punish them in any way. Ignoring the eyes burning a hole in her cheek Kelly's fuming gaze remained stuck forward to where the girls had previously been standing.

'Kelly' Flash begun reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. But before the contact had even been made against her skin she had turned and was striding towards the door. She stormed down the hall passed groups of chatting girls who all paused and cowered to the corners to let Kelly pass. She had almost reached the end of the corridor when Annabelle appeared

'Kelly' she began smiling 'I was looking for you' Annabelle walked towards her friend but was brushed aside as Kelly stormed past her. Annabelle watched as she quickly made her way to the end of the corridor and disappeared in the direction of her own personal private quarters. Annabelle turned confused to the direction Kelly had been coming to see Flash approaching her.

'Where'd Kelly go?' he asked his voice full of concern.

'To her private rooms I think' said Annabelle still oblivious the previous events 'what happened?' she asked a distracted Flash

'I dunno she flipped!' he shrugged 'show'ed and Tania and Tara!'

'The twins?' she asked surprised Flash nodded 'Kelly's never even raised her voice to them' Annabelle's voice was now full with the same apprehension which resided in Flash's. They both gazed in the direction of Kelly's rooms wondering what to do next.

**So what do you think please review and ill update soon... xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Tara burst into the dorm room running directly through the few girls scattered round the room. She dived onto her bed burring her head deep into the pillow to muffle her sobs. The post totties who had been luxuriously lying on the leather sofas placed in there section of the room rose and began to approach her. As they were nearing the bed Tania burst into the room nearly knocking over Chelsea and dashing to join her sister. Chelsea looked around the room confused, apart from peaches and Chloe the only students present where the geeks, Celia, Taylor and Andrea. They all seemed to be gathered round Polly's computer intently watching something.

Chelsea strode over and sitting on the edge of the bed tried to comfort the girls

'What happened' she asked soothingly as the remainder of her gang watched on.

'Kelly... shouted... at ... us...' revealed the girls brokenly through there sobs.

'Oh Hun's its okay I'm sure she didn't mean it' Chelsea cooed aware of the over exaggeration the 1st years often made.

'No... She... really... hates... us!' insisted Tania causes there sobs to grow to a louder and higher pitch.

'Girls don't be silly she was probably joking'

'No...She...wasn't' the girls chorused refusing to stop there constant sobs.

'There right Chelsea' came a voice from the other end of the room. Looking us to see Polly staring directly at her she left the girls and gathered at Polly's computer along with peaches, Chloe, Taylor, Celia and Andrea

'What ya mean?' asked Taylor

'We've got the CCTV' explained Polly 'Kelly totally lost it with them.' Polly was about to play the recording to the eager girls when the door opened and Annabelle stepped inside. She was quietly ushered over to the screen as the tape began.

The girls gasped in shock at the surprising and unusual actions of their head girl. Annabelle now aware of the events that had unfolded went to comfort Tania and Tara who where impressively continuing to produce a downpour of tears and whimpers.

'We told you she hated us' they insisted to the crowd of shocked students.


	4. Chapter 4

When Flash was certain Annabelle was not returning he made his way to Kelly's private rooms. He paused outside the door isolated away from the rest of the school by an outlet corridor harbouring only a few rooms of which were not in use. One was the room Flash used whenever it was necessary for him to stay the night. Hearing nothing from the other side Flash cautiously knocked on the door. There came no reply and after the third attempt Flash called through the door.

'Kelly, Kells is me, is Flash' he tried to make is voice sound caring and sympathetic. Flash heard movement on the other side of the door and it was suddenly whipped open to reveal Kelly's slender figure. 'Kells what's going on?' he asked confidently, unlike his normal behaviour around her.

'Nothing, tell the girls I'm sorry, I dint mean to shout' she asked before beginning to close the door but Flash pushed it open.

'Kelly what happened, what did miss Fritton want?' he demanded. Kelly turned and stressed her way back into the room she stopped at the opposite end looking out of the window. Flash followed her in closing the door behind him. 'I can't just go and tell those girls that you snapped at them for no reason, they won't understand Kel!' he insisted moving further into her room. Kelly stayed quiet. 'It's not fair Kelly' Flash continued

'My mom died' Kelly span round staring Flash directly in the eyes as the truth was revealed.

'Wha'?' he stumbled across the word utterly speechless

'My brother called Miss Fritton' she sighed 'seems he didn't have my mobile number'

'Did you... know she was ill?' he asked softly. Kelly shook her head

'No, guess that's what happens when you don't see people, they slip away...' Kelly trailed off staring at the floor. Flash instinctively ran over to her and embraced her into a tight hug which she accepted gratefully. He rocked her back and forth slightly stroking her hair to comfort her. After a few moments he released his grip and she pulled back.

'Sorry' she said rubbing her eye to prevent a tear from rolling down her cheek.

'What for?' he asked confused

'Being such a wreck' she shrugged 'not to mention a moody bitch'

'Kel your mom just died I think you reaction is entirely acceptable' Kelly shrugged 'is there gunna be a funeral?' he asked softly stretching out an arm to rub Kelly's. She nodded 'when?'

'Tomorrow' she said

'Tomorrow!' Flash gasped

'Yer it seems finding a number was harder than expected, or that what my brother claimed, said has been busy with the preparation.'

'Where is it?' he asked

'Kent' she explained

'God that's miles' Flash gasped. Kelly simply nodded. 'What are you gunna do?' he asked slowly. Before Kelly could reply there was a knock at the door.

'Kelly its Annabelle' came Annabelle's voice 'and some of the other girls, are you alright' Kelly visibly gasped it was obvious she couldn't face the girls. Flashed pressed a finger to his lips and moved to sit on the bed. Kelly followed his action taking a seat beside him. After 5 long minutes of knocks and whispering from outside the door the girls had finally decided Kelly must be somewhere else. She gave a sigh of relief as she heard the stiletto footsteps of their departure.

'Okay?' Flash asked she nodded smiling tanks to him 'does Miss Fritton know?' he asked. Kelly thought about it

'I dunno' she shrugged. Kelly assumed the teacher did know as it would explain her icy emotion and discomfort towards Kelly. Miss Fritton was the only one in the school that knew anything about their family, or that they even existed. She had never rejected the idea she had a family however when she stayed at school for the holidays many of the girls and Flash assumed that she didn't.

'So your brother...' Flash began 'you don't have to tell me but it's just' Flash began to panic and stutter his words

'It's alright' Kelly said accepting her plan to tell Flash the truth. She never intended on letting anyone know about her family but it felt easy with Flash. He cared about her and she appreciated it. 'We don't really get on. I think today was the first time I've spoken to him in what must have been two years' she said.

'What happed?' he asked 'if you don't mind me asking' Flash added self consciously. Kelly shrugged

'Disagreements' said Kelly. Although she trusted Flash she wasn't prepared to let anyone know the real truth of her past. 'Then I came here and it was easy, not to go back' she sighed. 'I hadn't seen my mom in almost a year. I talked to her sometimes, on the phone but not much, not enough' Kelly trailed off.

'Don't do that!' Flash insisted

'What?'

'Beat yourself up, you don't deserve it!' Flashes words touched Kelly and in the silence that followed they shared and intimate look held by a strong bond between them. Eventually making then=m uncomfortable the pair looked away.

'Thanks Flash' said Kelly breaking the silence

'For what?' he asked

'Listening' she said simple. Flash smiled to himself as he looked at the beautiful Kelly sat on the bed next to him. She looked so innocent and fragile as she stared deeply into space. He loved her and he knew it.

**Hey please review it keeps me interested in writing next chapter up soon hopefully. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

'Hey Miss F' flash smiled as he passed the head teacher of St Trinians in the corridor of her school. It was just gone 7am and the school was eerily silent. Most of the girls wouldn't rise until at least 8, most 9 and for the older years they didn't appeared till almost 11 after drunken nights before. There were a few restless first years scattered around the building but apart from them there was silence.

'Flash' Miss Fritton smiled back her face illuminating. 'I'm glad you're still here'

'Didn't seem much point going home last night' he shrugged. After his discussion with Kelly he felt too drained to drive home, and honestly he didn't want to leave her.

'Well I wanted to speak to you about Kelly' she said in a hushed tone

'Yes...' flash nodded. Before they could say anymore Miss Fritton grabbed flash by the arm and dragged him through to her office.

'Sit down my boy' she smiled indicating to a sofa chair in the corner of the room. She herself took the seat next to him. They rested comfortably in there close proximity before she continued.

'I know about Kelly's mother' Camilla spoke bluntly and directly. 'I assume you do to?' flash nodded 'good, now this funeral today.' Miss Fritton broke off interrupted by flash

'Yes Kelly said she was going to get the train down to Kent' he nodded

'No' miss Fritton shook her head 'she's not'

'What do you mean?' asked a confused flash

'She won't go'

'But she said last night...' this time it was Camilla to interrupt flash

'Trust me lad she won't go, shell come up with an excuse that's why I need you to take her.'

'Huh' flash gulped

'Leave Kelly to me all you have to do is drive her to Kent, hold her hand, comfort her, I'm sure you're up to it'

'Millie I don't think...' flash tried to protest

'Nonsense!' Camilla shouted 'I'm the only person in this school aware of the real Kelly Jones therefore I understand, with deep sympathy, why she will try to get out of this occasion. I however know she will live to regret it' flash again tried to protest but Miss Fritton put a finger to his lips 'I also know you harry. You love that girl and if you knew that girl then you would do this for me, for her' Camilla broke off removing her finger from his lips.

'Then tell me' he said simple

'That lad, is not my place, nor do I believe Kelly will be too forthcoming herself but the past is the past and she needs you to be her rock today of all days.' Before flash could respond they where interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Come in' called miss Fritton

The door opened to reveal Kelly Jones. She was visibly shocked to see flash sitting with Miss Fritton especially in such close proximity.

'Ah just the girl come in sweetie' smiled Camilla

'If it's a bad time I can come back' Kelly assured stepping out of the room

'No no' insisted Miss Fritton rising and striding to the doorway. She physically pushed Kelly into the room closing the door behind her.

'Okay' Kelly coughed looking to the floor

'Now what can I help you with girly?' Camilla asked taking her seat behind her desk. Kelly turned to face her blocking flash from her view.

'Um, uh...' Kelly began to stutter

'Come on now girly we don't have all day' smiled Camilla. Kelly was shaking slightly flash noticed he had never seen her this way, he wondered what could possibly cause the strongest women he knew to tremble so ferociously.

'Yer, it just, about today, I don't think...' before Kelly could finish the inevitable Camilla interrupted

'oh all sorted' smiled Camilla 'flash here has kindly offered to dive you to Kent and back himself' Kelly looked horrified at the idea following Camilla's hand gestures to look at the bewildered flash sitting behind her.

'Miss I really don't think that that's a good idea.' Kelly protested

'Nonsense girly now go pack your things Kent is a fair drive away'

Kelly tried to protest but Miss Fritton rose from her seat opening the door and pushing the girl to the exit. 'Ill call for you in an hour' she called as she closed the door. Turning she paused to look at flashes horrified face 'well that went well' she smiled before moving to sit at her desk and lighting up a cigarette.

**Hope you like this chapter please review and let me know what you think or I run out of ideas. This is going somewhere so keep reading. Keep reviewing and I'll try and keep updating thanks xx**


End file.
